As the Storm Rages
by completewithtypos
Summary: An argument, a storm, a woman's worry. Oneshot. clarisse and Joe of course! Please R&R.


As the Storm Rages

_A/N: This was just something I thought of rather late at night, after a fairly depressing day. I was thinking of rain. I like it, you'll find, I write about it often. However, I don't like thunderstorms and Clarisse struck me as the type of person who wouldn't like them either. Okay, enough late night ramblings. The Princess Diaries do not belong to me, I only wish to play with them. Sue me, and you'll get nothing but hats and handbags. Please R&R, I love getting your feedback! Thanks, Lizz_

Clarisse stood before the closed door that led to the balcony off her suite. She silently watched as the rain poured down in sheets, the usually dark Genovian sky, even blacker due to the presence of the monstrous rain clouds. The rain had been falling in sheets since dusk, and was showing no signs of stopping as the clock prepared to strike twelve. She stood still as a statue, waiting for her husband to return. She could hardly remember what their argument earlier had been about, but Joseph had stormed off to go for a drive in the rain to cool off.

She wished he hadn't gone. She was sorry now, for the things she'd said, and all she wanted was to have him safe at the palace, holding her in his arms again. A single tear worked its way towards her chin. How could he be so insensitive and leave her? Joseph, of all people, knew she hated thunderstorms, and it wasn't only because the loud noise frightened her. A thunderstorm much like this one, had claimed the life of her youngest son.

There was a loud crack as lightening struck too close to the palace for Clarisse's comfort. She jumped back from the window, and retreated to the sofa, to curl up safely by the fire. Painful images began to fill her mind, of Joseph, crumpled behind the steering wheel of the car, or taking a corner too fast and slipping off a cliff into the fierce sea below. Another loud crash of thunder finally broke her composure and Clarisse began sobbing into the throw pillow beside her.

Clarisse was unaware of the soft click as the door shut behind her husband. Removing his coat and shoes, he instantly heard her quiet cries, coming from the direction of the sofa.

"Clarisse?" he called softly, across the dimly lit room. She immediately sat up, and stared at him a moment, registering his presence. Then she jumped up and running across the room, threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Joseph, thank God!" he understood, of course, and held her tightly. "Joseph, I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry, darling, for the things I said earlier and…" she was cut off by his tender kiss.

"I'm sorry too, my love," he told her, pulling her closer if it were possible. "I'm sorry I argued and I'm especially sorry that I ran out on you like that. I should never have left you on a night like this."

Clarisse snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest, just being comforted by his warmth, and the fact that he had come home to her safe and sound. After a moment of simply holding each other in a contented silence, Clarisse raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Promise me, that you will never do that again?"

"I promise." He replied, and he sealed his statement with a kiss. "Now, let me get out of these wet clothes, and I'll come protect you from the storm." He teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

As he went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, Clarisse threw more wood on the fire and poked at it, smiling happily when it sprang back to life, emitting a happy glow that lit up her now serene face and the room behind her.

Joseph entered from the bathroom as thunder sounded, this time right over their heads. Clarisse jumped, and just barely stifled her scream. Joseph smiled gently and settled himself on the sofa.

"Come here, my love." He said, opening his arms to her. Clarisse gratefully curled up against him, soothed by his calm presence. Wrapped in her husband's loving arms, she quickly fell asleep.

The ferocious storm soon passed and the fire died down to nothing but glowing embers, but Joseph didn't even consider leaving his spot on the sofa to revive it. In the quiet light, of the approaching dawn, Joseph smiled to himself. Peace had been restored, At last, he too, fell asleep his face buried in her hair.


End file.
